


Paper Flowers

by nibbler747



Category: Naruto
Genre: Akatsuki - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Behind the Orange Mask, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Falling In Love, Flower Language, Flower meanings, Genjutsu, Lost Love, Naruto Rare Pair Week 2020, Origami, mutual understanding, paper flowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24034393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nibbler747/pseuds/nibbler747
Summary: Nobody understood the loss Konan felt every time she saw Pain's face. That was until she noticed a certain someone watching her in the shadows.
Relationships: Konan/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 28
Kudos: 44





	Paper Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Naruto RarePair Week 2020

The first paper flower she found was a daffodil. Clumsily made from light yellow paper, the misshapen flower had been left on her night table. She picked it up to gaze upon the folded piece of paper. It was apparent that the paper had been folded and refolded many times in attempt to get the shape just right. A good effort ,even though it was a bit lopsided and one side drooped sadly from the many attempts. It was clear though that it was a daffodil. The symbol of rebirth and new beginnings. It was a sweet gift. It was said that imitation was sincerest form of flattery, and her skill at making paper flowers was renown.

The second flower she received was left inside her favourite cup. She had gone to the kitchen and pulled it from the cupboard, and inside was a little unassuming paper blossom. This time it was a blush pink gerbera daisy. The symbol of cheerfulness. She picked up the flower and examined it. The paper again showed signs of frustration of being folded and refolded many times, but all in all it had come out nicely. It was a sweet way to start her day. She ran her thumb against the intricate folds. A lot of time and effort must have been put into this complex little flower.

The third flower had been left in the pocket of her Akatsuki cloak. She found it there before heading out on a mission with Pain. A purple anemone paper flower. This was the most beautifully crafted of all. Whoever was making the paper blossoms was getting more skilled, as the flower had come out beautifully. The meaning behind it was clear – protection from evil. Whoever had given it to her was wishing for her a safe journey and return.

But who could it be from? The fact that it was on her bedside table, when their stronghold was so heavily protected narrowed down her suspects considerably. Which of these s-class rogue ninjas would spend the all this time to painstakingly fold paper flowers for her?

Nagato was out of the question. She had tried teaching him many times over the years, and he had absolutely no interest whatsoever. Deidara only liked working with his clay and considered all other media inferior. She couldn't imagine Kisame or Kakazu able to make the tiny intricate folds required with their massive hands. Zetsu and her had a disdain for each other that was palatable. Hidan was a lewd bastard, and she couldn't see him spending the time or effort on these gestures. That left Itachi and Tobi. Itachi was a good possibility, he seemed reserved and skilled at many things. But the timing was off. He and Kisame were not often there, and she had received these paper flowers when he was away.

That left Tobi.

The man in the orange mask. The man who hopped and skipped and flailed his arms about like a child. He spoke in an annoying high pitch much to the annoyance of their fellow members. That being said he was one of them. Pain wouldn't let a member in that was not extremely capable. It was strange, it was one of the few decisions that he had not let her in on. She trusted Nagato implicitly though, he must be strong. But Tobi was just so bizarre.

She began to watch him, only to realize that he had had been watching her. She had turned around from speaking to Pain, when she noticed he had stopped moving and was simply staring her way. That hollow faceless orange mask stared at her for what felt like an eternity, but in reality was only a mere fraction of time. Suddenly he looked taller, his energy had changed. She knew that he knew that she had caught him staring. It was a split second where he changed from one man to another.

The next time she caught him staring changed their relationship forever. There was an emergency meeting due to a possible infiltration into their village. Pain had given clear instructions to the group, Her eyes turned to Pain. He was a master at keeping his fears in and showing no doubt with this persona. But she knew the truth. She knew his heart, they grew up together after all. The meeting was coming to a close. Pain nodded at her, and then exited the room with Kisame.

"How can you look at him when you know that it's not him inside?" a voice whispered from behind her.

Startled she turned around. Tobi was standing there, his orange mask towering above her face. His voice had taken on a distinct lower different tone and his entire demeanor was serious. She shuddered. How did he know? Did he know of the truth about Yahiko and Pain? It was not information that was shared.

"Who are you" she asked in a low voice. She tried to stare into the eye of the mask, but only darkness reflected back.

Tobi took a step back away from her. "I couldn't stare at the face of my love knowing that it was a shell. That she was not there."

Konan stepped back in shock. He couldn't know. He couldn't possibly know. Before he could say another word, she disappeared in a sea of paper.

* * *

"Senpaiiiiiii! Let me in! Tobi promises to be quiet. Please! It's getting cold. Tobi hates the cold"

It was almost midnight. Konan listened as the banging continued. It appeared that Deidara had resealed the door and had no intention of letting him in the stronghold as he had gone straight up to his room and locked his door. Everyone else was away, it had only been her in the house.

She went and looked out her window. A tall man in an orange mask was hopping from foot to foot, his arms wrapped around himself for warmth. She had been wanting to speak to Tobi since that day, but the opportunity was never there. She had been too startled to speak properly to him. Perhaps now would be her chance. Nobody else was home, maybe he would speak to her in the same manner as he had that day. She put on her cloak, and carefully placed her three paper flowers into her pocket. She headed to the front entrance. Before she opened the door she analyzed her surroundings. If she was quick she would be able to accomplish her goal.

"Senpai! Thank-" He stopped himself when he saw Konan's amber eyes staring back at him.

Konan grabbed his wrist and yanked him forward. Before he could blink she had locked them into a small room that was near the front entrance.

"Why are you doing this to Tobi?" he squeaked in his high voice. "Tobi promises to be good. Senpai locked me out because I was talking too much."

"Quit it" Konan hissed. "Stop this act. I know that this is not the real you."

He continued hopping doing his little dance in front of her, whimpering in a high tone. She crossed her arms and leaned against the door, to indicate she had no intention of humouring his act.

He looked at her and gave up his futile dance. "You're silly if you think some little door can keep me here." His natural voice had returned.

"And you're silly to think I would only count on something as simple as a lock. Don't underestimate me."

Tobi reached past her waist and grabbed the door handle to feel the sting of chakra hit him. "What did you do here?" he said incredulously. He shook his gloved hand in pain. "That's not very wise of you. You are about to find out that it will not do you much good."

Konan stayed firm in her stance, her cold stare piercing him. "I thought it was time that we talk. Alone."

"We have nothing to talk about."

"I disagree."

Tobi said nothing but walked away from the door towards the window looking outside. He turned back and looked at her. "Why are you not afraid? You have effectively sealed yourself in a room with a man you really know nothing about."

A small smile filled her face. She walked up to the table in the room and laid down the three delicate paper flowers she had brought with her. First the yellow, the second pink and the third purple. "Am I to fear the man who spends his time making me these?"

Tobi stared down at the flowers.

"You recognize them don't you. Why did you give them to me?" If only she could see his eyes behind that infuriating mask.

Tobi simply sighed and walked over to the wall opposite the door. He put his back against it, and slid down so he was sitting on the dusty floor. "It passes the time."

"You're a terrible liar. You know that don't you? " Konan tucked a blue lock behind her ear and sat down cross legged in front of him. "Who are you? Tell me."

Tobi simply shook his head. His orange mask that hung before his face revealed nothing.

"Take off your mask" she asked softly.

Again he simply shook his head. He gave a little chuckle. "That is not happening."

Not to be deterred, Konan continued. "So you're not going to tell me who you are, and you're not going to show me your face. At least tell me one thing."

"What is that?"

"Tell me about her."

Tobi's body stiffened up and he straightened his back. Konan was staring at him, piercing him with her amber eyes. "Her?" he replied.

"Your love. Tell me about her."

He cleared his throat. "There is no such person. "

"But there was wasn't there? Was it the wars? You said to me, I couldn't stare at the face of my love knowing that it was a shell."

"Why do you care?"

It was a good question to be fair. Why did she care? He had asked her the one thing that ripped her heart in two. She knew their mission. She believed in their mission. But every time she saw Yahiko's face, her heart broke. She could hear his voice, see his face, but it was not him inside. It was a constant reminder, a piece of sand in a wound that would never allow it to heal.

"I miss him" she said with a cracked voice. "I miss him so bad it hurts, and you are the only person to ever see that. So yes, I care. I want to know how you could see that in me. I want to know if you experienced the same thing."

Silence filled the room. Suddenly all the small sounds were so loud. The ticking of the clock, the howl of the wind, the small creaking of the floor.

"I miss her too." he finally whispered. He ran his hand through his unruly hair that was peaking from behind the mask.

Konan leaned in. "Tell me about her" she repeated gently.

"Have you ever met someone who had so much faith in you, even though you totally didn't deserve it. Like they see so much more in you that you thought possible, and you wanted to be all that for them and more?"

Konan smiled softly. "I'd like to think so."

"She was so smart, and so beautiful, had a kind heart and was so strong. Too good for this world really. Maybe that's why she was taken away."

"It seems like the good ones are always taken too soon aren't they?"

"It does" he replied.

"Is that why you and me still remain?" she said softly. A hint of teasing flashed in her eyes.

He smiled behind his mask. "Perhaps."

"Were you two in love?"

"I was. She…I'm not sure. I want to believe she was but-"

"-But what?"

"She had better options than me." He cleared his throat. "It doesn't matter now. She's gone, and that's that."

Konan reached out for his hand. "Thank-you for sharing with me. I know you don't share much of yourself." She reached out and squeezed his gloved hand.

He flinched at her touch. It had been so long since he had felt a touch. A touch out of tenderness. It was a feeling he had forgotten.

Konan blinked and he was gone. There was no trace of him at all in the room. Not even his chakra signature. How did he disappear like that and so quickly. She touched her hand. The warmth of his hand on hers still remained.

* * *

Weeks went by and she did not see him. Every day she kept her eyes out for him, but there was no trace. She began to worry that something had happened. It was extremely conceivable in their line of work. Just when her worry was hitting a crescendo, it all changed.

A paper blue hydrangea appeared on her window sill. It was a symbol of gratitude for being understood. She picked up the delicate paper to examine it. A beautiful shade of blue, the tiny blossoms must have taken ages to construct. She smiled at the meaning. He did understand. He had to understand to send her that particular blossom.

The weeks progressed and new flowers made their entrance.

A red amaryllis flower symbolizing splendid beauty.

A pink aster symbolizing patience.

An blue iris symbolizing eloquence.

She had come to treasure these paper flowers. Even though she did not know the man behind the mask, it felt like she was getting to know him through these gifts. He was writing her a poem with paper but no words.

The final blossom she received took her breath away. It was not a large or showy flower, but one of supreme beauty. A gorgeous gardenia. The meaning made her tremble. The flower of purity, sweetness and _secret love._ Was that how he felt? It was crazy, they hardly knew each other. But why was she driving herself to the edge with worry? Why did her mood change so drastically whenever a new flower made its appearance. She didn't know what this was, but it was definitely something. Something she was starting to care deeply about. It was awakening something in her she had thought was gone.

She walked over to the window and gazed out. The sun was clouded over and the sky was dark. It was raining very heavily. She gazed out and saw a sliver of orange. A dark figure appeared to be standing by the riverbank. As if to confirm her suspicions she heard the door bang and signature loudness that was Deidara come in. She heard him stomp up the stairs and then shortly after heard the water start for running for a bath.

She ran down the stairs and grabbed her cloak. Hopefully he would still be near the riverbank. She ran in the downpour to where she had seen him and looked around. He was not there.

"God Dammit" she muttered.

"Cursing is bad. Weren't you ever taught any manners?"

She turned around to see Tobi standing there. A big smile broke out onto her face.

"Nobody taught me manners. What's your excuse?"

He laughed and crossed his arms. "I was never taught either."

Another huge gust of wind burst out, pelting them with hard pellets of rain.

"Come on, let's stand under this tree. It'll provide a little shelter." Tobi held out his hand. The pair ran under a pair of large knotted oaks that were leaning over the riverbank. A branch high up on the tree shifted, and covered them in a deluge of water. The water hit Tobi's mask, but also drenched Konan from top to bottom.

"Oh my god!" she gasped.

Tobi whipped off his coat and held it over her head trying to make a makeshift umbrella. He took off his left glove and moved a soaking blue lock of hair from across her face to behind her ear. "God, I forgot just how beautiful you are." His fingers lingered for a moment before lifting from her face.

She laughed. "Like this? Looking like a drowned rat?"

"Exactly like this. You always caught my eye."

"I did?" She stepped in closer so he could hold the coat over both of them. She could feel the heat from his body next to hers.

"At first it was your beauty. Your beautiful face, your stunning eyes. But then, I noticed you and your interactions with the group. So quiet, but with such a deadly jutsu. The way you care for Pain when no one is looking. Your calm nature. Watching you became my favourite pastime."

Konan looked at Tobi. It was the first time she could see more of him without his cloak. He was a tall man, taller than most of the Akatsuki minus Kisame and Kakazu. His dark hair was unruly and pointing in every direction. His body was strong and lean. There was a heat emanating from him that was noticeable it was so strong. Could his chakra nature be fire? There was only one piece standing in her way from seeing the real him.

She put her hands on his chest and slowly ran her fingers up. At first she could feel him tense up, his heart beating strongly in his chest.

"Let me see your face" she whispered. Her hands traced the collar of his shirt.

The orange mask loomed down at her. "My face is not worth looking at. Not anymore."

"That's not true. No one is unworthy of feeling lov-" she stopped herself.

"I can't. I just…"

"Why do you say that? Would I recognize you if I saw your face. Are you someone from my past?"

"No you wouldn't know me. That I am sure of."

Her fingers continued tracing his neck. "Then I don't see the issue. I want to see the face of the man who has completely charmed me using no words at all. A man that knows my heart. "

He leaned back against the tree. He could feel his resolve leaving him. This was a bad idea. A very bad idea, but he didn't want to say no to her. He hadn't felt anything like this in so long. The fact that she admitted to feeling the same way crumbled his last bit of strength.

Slowly Konan raised her hands to his mask. She placed her hands by his ears and lifted the mask up so that it was sitting on top of his head. He looked down not wanting to see her reaction.

"Stop" she whispered as she moved his head straight. She lightly traced the grooves of the deep scars that showed on his pale face. Her hand moved so slow, like it was memorizing each indentation. "You're so handsome" she said softly as her hand traced his lips.

"You must be blind."

"My vision is perfect" she replied quickly her fingers still tracing his cheek. "Why do you hide your face? There is no need to."

Tobi bit looked into her eyes. Could he tell her? Show her the truth? Would it change everything? He didn't want to hide in this moment between them. He wanted her to actually see him.

"Look me in the eyes" he instructed.

Konan stepped back and looked at his dark brown eyes. He closed his eyes and reopened them with his Sharingan activated. His red eyes memorized her expression as it changed from wonder to fear. She stepped backwards.

"The Sharingan? Who are you? How did you get these eyes? Did you steal them?"

"My name is Obito" he paused. "Uchiha Obito"

"Uchiha?" Konan gasped. "I thought Itachi and his brother were all that remained from that clan. That there were no others."

"I am the last that remains."

"Does Itachi know? Has Itachi been hiding this secret?"

"No…no. Itachi must not know. He must never know who I am."

"Why?"

"I would not be alive if he had known of my existence. His mission was eliminate all of us. Not some of us. He can't know now. It will only complicate everything and cause problems. Trust me." He scratched the back of his head as he watched Konan's face. She looked shocked, but she was still there. She had not attempted to leave. "Does this-"

"-Yes?"

"Does this change how you-" Obito stopped again.

"How I feel?" Konan finished. She stepped forward and looked straight into his red eyes. Her expression softened as she looked at him. She put her hand on his chest. "It probably should but it doesn't. We all have a past. I know that life is short, and we shouldn't waste time when there is someone-"

Obito's lips came crashing down on hers. He pulled her in closer. She stepped into the kiss, and her hands ran back up to the side of his head pulling him closer by his unruly hair. Their lips were both cold from the rain, but she couldn't stop. She didn't want him to stop. She deepened the kiss and he was eager to comply. Years of wanting to feel again were flooding their veins.

His hands began to run down her body as he pulled her close, pinning her against the knotted oak. He began kissing down her neck to her soft whimpers of pleasure.

"I want you" she gasped. "I need you so bad. I don't want to wait."

Obito looked at their surroundings. They were in a terrible location, it was raining hard, the ground was cold and muddy and he could feel Konan shivering. He didn't want it to be like this. He pulled her close and wrapped his cloak around the two of them.

"Hold me tight" he instructed.

Konan watched as his sharingan changed to his mangekyou. Before she could blink they were standing in her room.

"What? How?" she started.

"Does it really matter right now?" He reached to pull her back into his embrace.

Konan walked towards her bedroom door. She took off her wet robe and hung it on the back of the door and then locked it. She gave him a mischievous grin. "Does this answer your question?"

* * *

Obito watched the sun start to rise in the distance. It was one of those rare days in Amegakure when the sun decided to make an appearance. On her window sill were all the paper flowers he had made her lined up. From his first clumsy attempt to his last gardenia he had given her. She had placed them so the light hit them, they shone through the paper making a sunlit bouquet.

Konan was still sleeping, her beautiful bare back snuggled up against him. He kissed her head then lightly ran his hand from her shoulder down to her elbow. She gave a content sigh and pulled his arm tighter around her. Last night had been amazing. She had taken his breath away. Her absolute beauty, her kind heart, her kisses that made him feel like he was drowning.

As he watched her sleeping peacefully, he started to feel the panic start to creep in. What had he done? He was never meant to pursue this, to let it get this far. She had captivated him, she had actually made him feel again. He knew the same was true for her.

How was he going to complete his plan?

He had made a promise on Rin's life, that he would fix this messed up world. That people could live in their perfect paradises and people wouldn't experience this endless cycle of pain. To achieve that he needed Nagato and his rinnegan. With or without his consent.

He gazed at Konan. She would never agree. She would never stand by someone hurting Nagato, even it were for the greater good. She would feel betrayed.

He couldn't do it. He couldn't betray her trust.

He also could not break his promise to Rin.

There was only one solution.

Obito pulled Konan towards him and kissed her shoulder with more pressure. She shifted her body and turned to him as she awakened.

A smile lit up her face as she saw him lying beside her. She lightly stroked his face. "Good Morning" she whispered and gently kissed his lips.

She looked into his eyes and then her face went blank. He gently laid her back down on the bed.

He sat up and wiped the tears from his eyes. He quietly got dressed and then went over to her desk rifling through the various coloured paper she had piled there. Finally he found a beautiful shade of blue.

He began folding the paper. He was being painstakingly careful this time. Each fold exact. Each bend precise. He watched Konan's breathing. She should wake up in a few hours. The effects of such a powerful genjutsu would take some time to wear off. She would not remember him. The memory of their time together erased. She would only remember the bumbling Tobi from a few months past. He could not betray her if she had no memory of him.

On her nightstand he left his final gift.

A simple blue forget-me-not.

**Author's Note:**

> I would really appreciate your feedback! Thanks for taking the time to read! =)


End file.
